


Suns Enlightenment

by IceCladShade, TheNorthernWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Muscles, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNorthernWolf/pseuds/TheNorthernWolf
Summary: The consequences of texting the wrong person with a dick pic....





	Suns Enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

> I, nor my co-author own RWBY or any of the characters in any way.

Sun grinned as he walked around his room naked. He wasn't sure how or why the recent events happened, but Blake had sent him away rejecting him hard. Yet here he was getting a response back from Blake, asking for him to meet up. The boy was shaking with excitement. It was hard for him to get over Blake but at least having a bit of fun would help get his mind off the raven-haired girl. For the past week, the blond had been texting with Yang, flirting with her every chance he got. At first, it was just for fun and hopes that he could make Blake a bit jealous. In the end, it turned out that she was willing to help the boy keep his mind off Blake in the best way. Sun's cock began to harden at the thought, just him and Yang alone for a few days. He even went as far as to save his load and refrain from jerking off for a week when they had the plans. Not wanting to keep his friend waiting any longer, he quickly slipped on his usual blue cargos but skipping his boxers to save time later. And as he went out the door he grabbed his shirt, whistling as he walked out.

Walking through the halls of Beacon he waved to students as he passed, waving off any offers from others to hang out. The Vytal festival had ended a few weeks ago but team SSSN had elected to remain at Beacon for a while longer before returning home. Towards the airship landing, he spotted Scarlet and Sage relaxing and sped up, knowing they would question what he was up to. Arriving at the ship as it was about to depart Sun plopped himself down in a secluded corner while imagining what the coming days would have in store. Yang had rented a room at a hotel in the Vale entertainment district and assured him that it had several 'features' that would make their time together more interesting. He rubbed at the tent in his shorts before adjusting them as the airship landed in central Vale. Stepping off, he dashed off towards the address Yang had sent him.

Sun couldn't contain his smile as he came to the hotel. The building itself didn't seem to stand out, but as soon as he walked in he was given a card and a room number. He thanked the pretty lady at the desk, giving her a nice look at his bulge and ass as he walked away. It didn't take long for Sun to find his and yang's room, and inside to his disappointment was no one. He sighed as sat on the bed and sent a quick message to yang asking where she was before he threw his jacket to the side. As he waited and ruled his bulge he took in the room, a lot of drawers around the room no doubt containing fun little toys for them. Already on the bed were cuffs, his already hard cock twitched in excitement at what was to come. Deciding he wanted yang to hurry he stripped naked and laid on his back, assuming and cock in the air. He sent a picture of himself like that, his hard cock hanging almost above his face.

Looking at his dangling cock he saw a bead of pre cum collect on the slit. On instinct he leaned forward, flicking his tongue across the sensitive flesh to collect the salty liquid. 'I don't know how other guys can just jerk off, a mouth feels way better.' He took the head between his lips and leaned forward to swallow more of the dripping cock, bobbing up and down, he let his tail move to tease his hole. 'Love when a girl gives me a poke down there.' His tail stroking his hole but not penetrating the ring of muscle. He thought of Yang's boobs swaying as he plowed her and spraying his cum across the golden hair and tanned skin. Letting himself drift off into fantasies of what was to come he almost missed the buzz on his phone. Running to where he left it he was her reply. Almost there, I left something under the bed for you to put on. I'll give you a treat if you're wearing it when I arrive.

Sun jumped off the bed and out of his fantasies and crawled under the bed for the prize. With how kinky this room is the treat should be great, the boy couldn't wait to actually paint the girl with his cum. His balls were already aching from the teasing when he sucked his cock for a bit. Sun cheered for a moment when he found a black suitcase and quickly jumped onto the bed with it. He was speechless when he opened it, inside held a yellow leather collar with the word pet on it, handcuffs, rope, a cock ring, and a rather large white butt plug. He bit his lip as he took in everything and tried to figure out what he needed to wear for the treat. Deciding not wanting to disappoint Yang, Sun put on the collar then the cock ring around his 10-inch cock. grateful for it since he wanted to take his time taking yang apart. Next, he tried looking for lube but couldn't find any within a short time, so he gave up and decided to wet it himself. He closed his eyes as he licked and spat on the plug before working to suck on it. Once he deiced it was lubed up enough he eased it into himself with a soft moan, and once he finished he handcuffed himself as he sat there panting. Barely able to hold back cumming from just the plug entering himself. He was no stranger to this type of stuff. However, he was normally the one in charge but he didn't mind a small bit of butt play.

 

Sun was laying on the bed when feeling the plug in him begin to vibrate. Letting out a gasp that became a moan he started to wiggle on the bed but the cuffs made it difficult to move. He thought about using his tail but remembered that last time he jerked off with it, it took almost a week to wash the smell of cum from the fur. Sitting there panting, he could feel his balls draw up in preparation for cum. The vibrating plug sending vibrations through him leaving him flushed and panting. Pre-cum steadily leaked from his slit into the golden bush at the base. Whining with need he relaxed when the plug stopped. Still, he sat there for ten minutes before the plug restarted, even rougher than the last time. 'Shit. Yang is gonna kill me with this thing. She better be ready for when I take charge.' The cycle repeated itself a third time, leaving Sun almost incoherent with pleasure. As the fourth cycle was about to begin he heard the door to the room ping from another key card. Turning to look at Yang his jaw dropped at the person who entered.

Sun gasped as he tried to sit up but the plug inside of him turned on to its highest level, leaving the boy moaning as he bucked into it. He whimpered as he laid on his back with his cock twitching and leaking like mad, already brought to another dry orgasm thanks to the ring. The boy could barely focus on the person who entered, grinning as they held a remote in their hands. He brought his hands down to his crotch to cover himself. but instead the plug began to pulse and he ended up trying to fuck his hands instead. His face was red as he could hear Tai Yang chuckle from the door. While he might not mind fucking a guy this wasn't his idea of a treat to fuck both father and daughter.

 

"What's wrong Sun? Didn't expect this Xiao Long to show up?" Tai said by the door, leaning on the fame as he looked over the bound faunus. Sun's tail was waving wildly behind him, hands cuffed around his thrusting cock, tan skin flushed with arousal. "What were you expecting when you texted this number?" Smirking, he moved towards the bed to better examine the younger man. He used the remote to turn the setting lower to let Sun focus for a bit better. "Don't tell me you thought Yang was going to show up? My precious dragon coming to meet a monkey. I get messages meant for her all the time, similar scroll numbers. And when I saw what you wanted to send to my baby, I knew I had to step in. You have a Xiao Long here just as you wanted, the original though." He said smirking, waiting for the stunned man to reply.

Sun whimpered as he closed his eyes. "oh god. Mr. Xiao Long. Look I'm sorry but Yang told me she was going to help me get over Blake. I know it looks bad, but I was um ..." Sun swallowed as he searched for a way to explain why he was naked semi bound and on the edge of cumming to the thought of his daughter. "I thought we were working on a new way of training. You know work out to keep focused?"

"Focused? Training? Those are two things I can help you with." Tai turned the remote to high and watched Sun squirm on the bed. "Just hold on while I get ready, no cumming or you'll get punished." Setting the remote down he slowly stripped, vest, shirt, gloves, one by one, taking his time to fold them neatly as Sun tried to not cum. Removing all but his tight underwear Tai walked to the squirming Sun. "Let me give you some 'training'." Leaning forward he took one of Sun's erect nipples between his teeth and tugged on the bud, his other hand twisting the other as sun howled.

 

Sun couldn't hold back his moans as the rough calloused hands pinched and twisted his nipples. For a reason unknown to him, his cock didn't soften at all when he was caught by the older man. He whimpered as he puffed out his chest before getting a hold of himself. 'fuck sun gotta calm down. just focus we're already in trouble for trying to fuck Yang. Who knows what'll happen if we cum.' Sun took a deep breath as he trying to ignore the pleasure and take in what was in the room again. Tai standing over him, his well-defined muscles and abs that he could lick. The silvery blonde hair and Tai's growing stubble, a much too large bulge prominent the man's briefs. Sun shivered as he could smell the musk and pre from the short distance. an image formed in his mind as he let out a needy whimper; Tai holding him down as he relentlessly fucked him, sweat pouring down his abs and back. A puddle of cum under him that he would be focused to lick up. Sun Cried out as his cock sprayed several ropes of pre as it twitched wildly in his third dry orgasm from his imagination and the rough treatment of his nipples.

 

Pulling off the now puffy nipple Tai repeated the process on the other letting Sun's moans encourage him further. Sitting up when he saw pre-cum shoot over Sun's abs he sat up and examined his handiwork. The collared Faunus was even more muscular than Tai, large pecs and deep cut abs, bronzed from the open shirt he refused to close. "Seem's your enjoying the training Sun, but you have a long way to go before you can pleasure a Xiao Long." He grabbed the collar around Sun's throat and pulled his face to his underwear covered crotch. "Let's see you put that mouth to good use for once." He pressed Sun closed to him and rubbed his nose around the damp spot. His other hand reached back to push the plug in Sun's hole, causing the monkey to moan from the stimulation.

Losing himself to the pleasure of the moment and his fantasies, Sun nuzzled the bulge and lapped at the growing spot. He moaned softly as he began to fuck his hands once again. His body shivering in pleasure as he filled his nose with the man's thick musk and his nipple abused. Quickly moving to kissing and sucking the cock through the now damp cloth, while considering if this was a prank or if he was in trouble. For now, he was content in giving into the pleasure of the moment and licking and sucking the pre through the briefs. He hummed as he found himself quickly growing to lick the semi-sweet and bitter taste of the man.  


Seeing Sun's enthusiasm Tai decided to reward him. "Like that Sun, want to get the full thing?" Seeing Sun nod desperately he reached down to pull down the front of his underwear, his foot long cock flying up and slapping Sun on the cheek. "Give it a good lick Sun." While Sun sucked his cock he reached back and pulled the plug out of Sun's hole, he shuddered as Sun's moan ran up his cock. Looking at the clean plug he reached behind himself, sighing as the familiar toy stretched his hole. Turning the toy to low he relaxed and enjoyed Sun's efforts to milk his cock dry. "Not bad Sun, but you need to learn to take it deeper." With that, he grabbed Sun's head and shoved all but three inches into the Faunus.

Sun gagged as he was forced to take the man's cock. Whimpering as tears formed in his eyes. But not wanting to give in when he could practically taste Tai's cum, sun doubled his efforts. Only comfortably about to swallow a bit more than half of the length of the cock. But his tongue flicking and rubbing the head of the cock as he pulled away before tightening his throat as he went back down. His tail flickering as the toy was removing from him before it reached around to his hole. Gently rubbing against the twitching opening before moving around against his aching balls. The dry orgasms piling up as he brought himself to a few with his tail. Flicking his sensitive tip of his cock and stroking the heated flesh with the soft fur. At the moment sun didn't quite care about his pre soaking in his fur, as long as he could taste the man's cum. Sun couldn't put his finger on why he wanted to taste it, but with how much he likes the taste of Tai's pre the Cum would be even better.(edited)  


Tai looked at what Sun was doing with his tail and figured the boy was ready, grabbing the collar he shoved his cock to the hilt, watching as Sun struggled to take it. "You talk a big game, but seems you can't put up when it counts." A thrust had him on the edge of cumming. "Let's see if a real man's load will inspire you." With a final thrust, Tai came, cum flooding Sun's mouth, the first shot catching him by surprise and leaking out around his lips, the second followed but by the third Sun realized what was going on and started swallowing the older man's loads. Riding out his Orgasm Tai increased the toy to a higher level and pressed Sun into his bush, loving the spamming feeling around his cock. Pulling off he watch as Sun collapsed, rutting against the bed and filthy with cum. "Seem's you have much to learn. But we have plenty of time to teach you." Walking around to Sun's back he let a finger circle the twitching hole. "But we still have a lot to do tonight."  


Sun moaned as he was caught by surprise when his mouth was flooded with cum. He happily drank it down as his cock twitched, desperate to spill its seed. When Tai's release was finally over he laid back on the bed and painted, recovering his breath from being forced to swallow the large but wonderful load. "please let me cum sir. I'll be a good student just let me cum, please. My balls are killing me and I've been saving up for this night." Sun practically sobbed as he rutted against the bed and pushed back against Tai's fingers. His tail feverrently jerking his cock and swollen balls.  


"Well, I guess you've earned a reward." Reaching down he used a flare of aura to unlock the cock ring binding Sun's cock. "Once you cum then your real training begins. You won't be leaving this place for a few days at least." He thrust two fingers into Sun's ass and have his cock two firm pumps before the Faunus exploded over both of them. Tai marveled at the sheer volume and strength of the Faunus's cum. 'Shit, I gotta admit that the kid has some pretty impressive loads.'(edited)

Sun bucked his hips as his eyes rolled back. Having a girl eat him out didn't compare to the man's fingers dancing on his prostate. As soon as Tai gripped his heated cock, he let out a shameful moan as he came within two strokes. The boy's mind went blank as he was lost in the pleasure of the fingers fucking him open and his cock shooting what seemed like an endless load. Sun only groaned as he laid on the bed minorly thrusting in the air and back on the fingers as his orgasm finally died down. His body was coated with a thick layer of his seed, along with his hair and face having serval streaks. After a moment Sun leaned up and grinned finally recovering enough to speak, "Fuck that was great. the hardest I've came the most. Damn, I can't wait to see how it's going to be with you and Yang."  


"What makes you think you can be with Yang?" Came from Tai.  


Sun swallowed as he sat up. "I thought. But...wasn't the beginning a joke? I thought it was us playing for a bit then Yang comes in. I mean you easily went with it."  


"Cumming so soon? Shameful. No way you can go near my princess like that." Smacking the firm rear he watched the globes bounce. "But I'll train you up. Next lesson is how to work a cock right." He stepped towards the cum covered boy and smacked his hard cock on his palm. "If a few fingers had you blow like that, I wonder what this will do." Seeing the Faunus gulp he grabbed the boy's hips. "Last chance to back out. Want to prove your man enough to handle me?"  
Sun wanted to shake his head and leave. He might enjoy getting rimmed and the fingers blew his mind. But he wasn't sure how to take a cock would be. Sun bit his lip as he thought about it. He was torn from his thoughts when Tai began to walk away and pull up his pants. "Well, I guess not. No wonder Blake turned you down"  


Hearing Sun yells at his remark Tai knew the boy was his. 'Seems all it took was poking at a few buttons.' Turning around, pants up but cock still sticking out he spoke again. "No girl wants a man that can't please her. Considering I have daughters with two different women, I should know. Now, are you going to man up, or wimp out and keep catching her until she finds a real man."  


Sun sighed as he made up his mind. swallowing his pride he got on his knees, "Fine Tai please train me how to fuck right." He felt like he was being led on and wasn't sure what would happen by the end of the night. But it might be worth the risk of being able to last longer before he cums and a chance at Young again.  
Stepping forward Tai stepped out of his pants. "No backing out now Sun." Placing his cock on the loosened entrance he halted. "Push out while I push in, it'll help." Hearing sun draw in a breath he pressed forward. The virgin ring put up resistance, but his earlier stretching proved enough to loosen the muscle enough for his head to slip in. Pausing he looked up at Sun's face, a mix of pain and discomfort on it. "Not too bad yet? It gets better soon." Again and again, he moved deeper into the other blond until Sun gasped. "How's that feel?" Tai smirked.  


Sun had to bit back a whimper as he felt Tai hit something inside of him. He could feel the older man's smirk as he gave short trusts and quickly brought Son to loud moans. Sun covered his mouth to hold to hold back his moans as the pain was replaced with even greater pleasure. "W-what is that?"  
"Hmm, like that" Another thrust had Sun whimpering and biting back moans. "You sure you want a girl? Cause it seems you getting yourself off on a man's cock." He gave a hard push forward and finally sank to the hilt. "Already quivering and we haven't even gotten to the good part."  


Sun opened his mouth to respond to the man, but all that left his mouth were moans. After a few blinks, Sun froze, "what do you mean by the good part.." the rest of Sun's words died as Tai lifted up his ass to relentlessly fuck his ass, the thick cock abusing his prostate. Sun bit down on his fist and gripped his hair as he was quickly fucked apart. His usual confidence was shattered as he whimpered for more. Suddenly he let out a howl as he thrust up and came. His rain spraying across his body as his head rolled back.  


"Seems like your more suited to please men with the way you respond. Cumming from only having your prostate abused." Each word was accompanied by a hard thrust, driving a cry from Sun's lips. The tail wrapping around his waist seemed to be drawing him deeper every time. "Cumming so soon. Let's see how many more loads you have in you till you pass out." Picking up the pace he jackhammered the tight hole, the room filled with the sound of hips impacting the pert ass, cries from the Faunus and grunting from Tai.

Sun wanted to respond back, that he was a true lady's man. However, he lost his thoughts with a particularly hard thrust on his prostate. He couldn't stop himself as he draped his legs around the older man's body as well. The longer he was fucked the more he was torn. He could prove wrong and hold out, but he couldn't deny the pleasure of cumming from Tai's cock alone. The way the man fucked him harder every time made him want to keep spilling his seed  


Leaning forward, Tai took one finger to swipe at the mess covering Sun's chest, coating it with cum he rose the dripping finger to his lips and licked. "Hmm, not a bad taste." Swiping more cum he shoved the finger into Sun's mouth. "Don't you agree?" Laughing when Sun moaned and nodded he continue to clean the moaning man, alternating feeding Sun and himself from the cum that was splattered. Suns moans, the taste of cum and the clenching heat drove Tai closer and closer to the brink. "Ready to see a real man cum. Want me to fill you?"  


Sun moaned around the cum covered fingers and he nodded. The comment not reaching him as his thoughts were filled with being filled to the brim with the man's hot cum. The blond fanus shivered as the man's thrusts became rougher, making the boy moan in delight. "oh god fuck man. This is great. Please cum in me." Gone were his thoughts of blake and yang, his body quickly grew addicted to the thick cock fucking him open. His eyes rolled back as he whimpered wanting the father to breed his hole.  


With a smile Tai pistoned in harder and harder. "You asked for it." Grabbing the blond's hips he gave a few final hard thrusts. "Take! My! Load!" A thrust on each word, with Tai finally releasing inside the newly born cum addict. His arms tensed as his load rocketed into the willing hole. He could see Sun shudder as he was filled and mentally congratulated himself. 'Another boy kept away.' Seeing Sun still hard and panting he took in the panting man. "Hmm, may be worth keeping him around.'  
Sun cried out not caring about his level of noise as he was filled with the warm cum. The pleasure overwhelmed him as he found himself cumming as well, covering his body once again. He laid there panting as he closed his eyes in thought, he was drained by the number of orgasms he had yet his body needed more. Despite the tables turned on him and finding himself in a submissive role. He didn't mind and found that he loved it. The question was what the next step would be, and how he would break it to Yang.  


Pulling out of Sun he took another swab of cum. "Mmm, gotta say you did better than I expected. Still, you got a long way to go before you can properly satisfy a woman." Seeing the look of doubt in others eyes he continued. "So, think you're up to learn more from the master?"  


Sun bit his lip as he sat up, his hands playing with each other and his cock as he gathered his words. After a moment of silence he mumbled."And if I just want to keep satisfying guys?"  
Tai bent down and gave the Sun a light peck on the lips. "Then I'd be glad to help you learn about that too."(edited)  
Sun chuckled as he blushed and flopped onto the bed, pulling the man with him. "so how long do we actually have here and was it really just a prank?"  
Chucking as he was pulled down, Tai was content to lay on the cum covered chest for a while. "Not really a prank. You'd be surprised how many guys send me stuff thinking it's Yang. I do this to warn them off." Looking up at Sun he smiled. "And I have this room booked for 2 nights, so until early Monday if you wanted to stay."  
Sun laughed at his luck before butting heads with the man. "uh sure. I don't see why not."


End file.
